monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Armor Skill Ideas
Hey there, do you know the moments when you have a really great idea of a new armor skill while you are hunting? well i have, so i'll post some of them here. you can also post your ideas, im sure you have some great ones ;D OK, lets begin: ________________________________ Edit: I`m not the original creator of this forum, but in order to keep it clean and organized; if you have any ideas post them in the folowing format: 2: Skill name Skill Name: -'' ''Skill Points needed: -'' ''Skill Description: -'' and comments: if you have any. / format: normal Signature the signature bottom, as all of off you should do. "Do not just tape your names"... _______________________ Thank you for your attention: Evil Grin 19:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Withstand ''Skill Name: Withstand Skill Points needed: 15 Skill Description: Lets you resist weak attacks like a foot step or something like that. Means that you will not fall over. Skill by MrTibarn Deceiver Skill Name: Deceiver Skill Points needed: 10 Skill Description: You can imitate some big monster's shouts and summon them to you. You know, like Qurupeco does. Skill by MrTibarn Furious Skill Name: Furious Skill Points needed: 10/15/20 Skill Description: Decreases Defence by 5%/10%/20% and increases Attack Power by 10%/15%/25%. Skill by MrTibarn Diagnosis Skill name: Diagnosis Skill Points needed:10/15 Skill Description:gives a rough estimate of remaining monster health(hi hp/ med hp/ lo hp) when painted Skill by Gearz Well have fun with editing ^o^ withstand makes sense i dunno how the other 2 will work-Ifrit Ok, Furious I kinda like, Withstand is a good one, Deciever's just... no comment, but Diagnosis killed it. There's a reason they have WEAKNESS SIGNS on the monsters. You have to look for those (sometimes subtle) signs to know you're close. Diagnosis might be a rough estimate, but then everyone's gonna have a paint fetish, and they'll call hunters without 'Diagnosis' N00BL3T5, or something to that effect. Movement Speed Up, Power Recovery and Deflect Withstand is already included in some weapon moves, like when demonised with DS or comboing with LS etc. Furious seems funny, but I'll fear its a bit overpowered when you're a good dodger o.O imagine that with Adrenaline/Heroics 2500 atk hammer me commin... Diagnosis could be just a better level of perception(+15 or stuff), what already tells you when monster's HP are low, but it would be to much of the good. Still good ideas :D And here some Ideas from me: Movement speed up: points needed: 10(+1), 20(+2) name says it all, but I'd say you move 10%/20% faster. Power recovery: points needed: 10(+1), 15(+2) Your stamina recovers faster Deflect: points needed: 15 When blocking a ranged attack( fire-/ice-/whatever- ball for example) more stamina is drained, bu the attack is deflected back to the attacker. Tha Hummel greets-HummelHunter 20:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sense Move Deflect would not make any sense, since monster usually have high defence againd their own element e.g. rathalos fireball something i would like to have is: Skill name: Sense Move Skill Points needed: 20 Skill Description: Extend character invulnerability when health s below 25 (same as evade +2) *Skill do not stack with any other. Skill By EvilGrin Evil Grin 21:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Random I have one: Skill name: Random +1/+2, maybe +3 Skill points needed: 10(+1)15(+2)20(+3) Skill Discription: At the start of a quest, you get a random (good) skill that lasts the whole quest. After the quest, the skill turns back to random and you will get another one on another quest. +1 will give you any 10 point skill, +2 can also give any 15 point skill (you can still get 10 point skills), and +3 can give any skill in the game. Skill By Anonymous And the next thing you know you have Claminity or Demonic protection. notice the (good) skill part-Ifrit Bomberman One by kiwidave59: Skill name: Bomberman Skill points needed: 15/20 Skill Description: Increases the damage of Clust, Crags, and bombs I like the idea of Sense Move *coughOtherMcough* but my question is this: Will it stack with Evade +2? If so, I can see this one being abused all to hell BizzarreCoyote 16:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) _____________________________ *@kiwidave59: it wont stack, if you have evade+2 the skill wont activate since both have the same effect. and the name "Sense Move", was because i wasn`t able to think a better name. but thanks. i forgot to mention about the skill "Stacking with other". *I made a few edit on the page, is more organized now. Evil Grin 13:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ______________________________ Deceiving the monster is fine,but the monster can still identiy u are not its kind and then you will have to deal with TWO bosses. ._. Gamer4845 Ammo Buyer Skill Name: Ammo Buyer Skill Points needed: 10 Skill Description: Remove rapid fire from bowguns i got killed because of the rapidfire recoil Evil Grin 12:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Risk & Reward Hmm...I have an idea. Name: Risk & Reward Points: +15 Desc: Power increases if you hit the foe. You take slight damage if you miss. Sort of got this idea from Paper Mario on the N64 (Think of the 'All or Nothing' badge ;)), where if you hit, you'd do more damage, but you'd do nothing if you failed to time your attack right. i made sure i never missed :D Why get sense move if you can just get evade +2? It needs less points anyways. Displacer Skill Name: Displacer Skill Points needed: 10/15/20 Skill Description: Causes monsters to act as if you were to the left or right of your actual position. This skill would cause monsters' attacks to occasionally miss,as if you were "displaced" from your position.In other words,the monsters would see you in a different spot. I feel that it is important to add that the effect would not be constant (attacks can,and will still hit you).Also,the effect would increase (+1,+2,+3) depending on the number of skill points, to the point where monsters' attaacks would miss by several feet. My suggestion comes from my dislike of wide-ranged attack like Gigginox's head swing and Diablos' leap out of the ground. _______________________ would be like having a phantom felyne LOL Evil Grin 19:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC)